


Pink Tulip

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, one-sided Porco/Bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: It feels like the end, because Porco knows he’s fallen hopelessly in love with someone who probably doesn’t even remember some dumb little teenage crush. The best day of Bertholdt’s life, one of the most heartbreaking of his.(Request for one-sided Bertholdt/Porco)
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Pink Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> _Porco realize he has a crush on Bertholdt but the last is already dating or in love for Reiner. When, where, how, which universe, good or bad ending is totally up to you, just wondering how you'd make Porco handle it._

He’s never looked more beautiful than he does right now. Porco swallows and smiles at his friend. Bertholdt is dressed in a white tuxedo, and a beautiful pink tulip boutonniere is affixed to the lapel. Anxiety is etched onto Bertholdt’s face, but Porco knows there’s nothing to worry about. 

Surely Reiner is looking the same with Marcel right now. 

“I can’t believe it’s finally here. I’m going to be married in just a couple of hours.” Bertholdt is looking at himself in the mirror. His hair is styled and swept back, but a stray strand of his bangs keeps popping out. Bertholdt looks frustrated, but eventually he tucks the hair back and smiles at his reflection in satisfaction. 

“Are you excited?” Bertholdt nods enthusiastically, and his smile is brighter than the summer sun burning outside in that very moment. 

Many years ago, when the two of them were fourteen, Bertholdt had confessed to having a crush on him. Porco had frozen. He liked girls! He was a man, men liked girls and girls liked men! He’d rejected Bertholdt’s confession, as gently as he could. Told Bertholdt he didn’t feel the same. Bertholdt had looked heartbroken, but he nodded and swallowed and said it was okay. 

Later that day, he’d seen Bertholdt crying. Reiner was wiping away his best friend’s tears, then gave Bertholdt a hug and said it would be okay. Porco had felt guilty. But he had to rip the bandaid off, so to speak. Bertholdt didn’t deserve to be strung along. 

About a year later, they became the talk of the school when the star of the football team started dating his best friend. They’d been inseparable since. Porco had been happy that Bertholdt was able to move on from the pain of rejection. 

At some point after he graduated he was able to explore himself and came to terms with himself and some of his feelings. Porco found himself comfortable with the label of bisexual, even had a brief relationship with a kind man. It didn’t work out, unfortunately. But he didn’t regret it at all. 

Bertholdt’s kind smile, his compassionate heart, his terrible sense of humor… Porco found himself having feelings for his friend. And not even two months after Porco accepted his feelings for Bertholdt, Reiner got down on his knee and asked Bertholdt to spend the rest of his life together with him. 

Of course Bertholdt had jumped for joy, hugged Reiner and said yes. Every time Porco saw Bertholdt after that he took notice of the black tungsten band on his long finger. Reiner didn’t have an engagement ring, but he'd never seemed to mind. 

“I feel like today is the first day of the rest of my life.” Bertholdt smiled wide, beaming while he ran his fingers along the ring. He turns to Porco and gives him such a happy smile. “I’m going to be Bertholdt Hoover-Braun.” Porco gives Bertholdt a smile and swallows. 

It feels like the end, because Porco knows he’s fallen hopelessly in love with someone who probably doesn’t even remember some dumb little teenage crush. The best day of Bertholdt’s life, one of the most heartbreaking of his. 

“Where are you going for your honeymoon, again?” Porco asks, because he wants to support his friend despite how badly it hurts. Bertholdt chirps happily about how he and Reiner are going to be spending the next two weeks together in a private cabana on the beach. They splurged for a trip to an all-inclusive resort with spas and bars, warm sandy beaches, beautiful sunsets on the horizon… Porco wished he was going to be wearing a wedding ring today, wished he was going to feel the warm sand between his toes while holding hands with the tall man in front of him. 

“It’s almost time.” Bertholdt starts to fidget, but smiles when Porco puts his hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder. They make their way towards the venue and get ready for the ceremony. 

It’s supposed to be bad luck, but Bertholdt catches a glimpse of Reiner before the ceremony. His baby cousin Gabi is going to be flower girl, and Reiner is comforting a crying Gabi beforehand. Bertholdt’s eyes lit up at the sight of Reiner’s styled hair and black tuxedo, and if Porco hadn’t known better he’d have thought Bertholdt saw an angel. 

“Aww, look at my little brother dressed up for once.” Marcel teases Porco while they stand next to one another, waiting to enter for the ceremony. Porco was Bertholdt’s best man, and Marcel was Reiner’s best man. Porco sees that Marcel’s eyes almost look a little misty, but he doesn’t think about it. Weddings are happy days, and lots of people cry. 

“Shut up, Marcel.” Porco isn’t in the mood for being ribbed, but surprisingly Marcel backs off without comment. The two of them enter side-by-side, Porco walking down the aisle with his brother. They part ways at the altar, each of them taking their places. 

Then the ring bearer and flower girl trot in. Bertholdt’s little cousin Udo is the ring bearer, and Reiner’s little cousin Gabi is flower girl. Udo seems more focused than Gabi, who keeps waving to everyone and tossing petals at people she recognizes. Eventually they make it to the front, and the pair sits with their respective families in the front pews. 

Finally, Reiner comes in and Porco knows objectively he’s handsome. His styled hair, the sharp tuxedo, the red rose pinned to his lapel. He can’t even bring himself to hate or even dislike Reiner. Reiner has always been kind, and he makes Bertholdt _so_ happy. Reiner’s mother hangs off his arm. When they make it to the front, he presses a kiss to the top of her head before she takes her seat. 

“Marcel. Porco. Thank you for being here.” Reiner’s words are spoken very quietly while he crosses his hands and waits for his fiancé to make his entrance. Marcel reaches over and squeezes Reiner’s shoulder, earning a brief smile. “Oh, wow…” 

A ray of sunshine came into the room. Well, not literally. But Porco’s heart swells at the sight of Bertholdt coming in. He’s wearing a veil that he’d never seen. Bertholdt’s father had said he had a surprise for Bertholdt and pulled him away, and Porco realizes that the veil must have come from him. Reiner bites his lip and Porco glances over, seeing a tear slide down Reiner’s face. 

Bertholdt’s father accepts Bertholdt’s kiss to the cheek, then moves to sit down next to Udo. Porco’s heart is about to shatter, and he knows it, but he’s so happy that Bertholdt is happy. The officiant starts talking about love and fidelity, but Porco’s mind wanders. 

How badly he wished he was standing there in Reiner’s place. When Bertholdt started his wedding vows, Porco could only imagine how it must feel to have someone so perfect promise his love forever and always. And then when Reiner started his vows, Porco wished it was him promising his entire heart to such a beautiful soul. 

A tiny thought flies through his head to object, pour his heart out, tell Bertholdt how he feels. But he could never take away Bertholdt’s happiness like that. Destroy his relationship with one of his dearest friends. Alienate himself from _all_ their friends. There were a million reasons doing something asinine like that would be a terrible idea, but breaking Bertholdt’s heart was the foremost in his mind. 

Instead, Porco lets his own heart break whenever they’re declared husband and husband, and they press their lips together. Two beautiful gold bands rest on their fingers, and the audience is so happy. Porco feels his cheeks wet, and he realizes he is crying. But he doesn’t stick out, because Marcel is smiling with tears on his face too. So Porco grinds his teeth and claps with everyone else. 

Bertholdt and Reiner link their arms and walk out together, and Porco knows that it’s the best day of their lives. He and Marcel make their way out, and it’s time for them to make their way to the reception. As soon as he’s there he gets a glass of wine and drinks it to numb the pain in his heart. 

Later on, he’s sitting next to Bertholdt at the dinner. Reiner is laughing and talking to Pieck, and Bertholdt has actually managed to get a smile out of Annie. Bertholdt sighs and leans back. He’s taken off the veil, which was apparently an heirloom that Bertholdt’s mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother all got married in. Someday, perhaps he and Reiner would have a child married in it. 

“You know, Porco, it’s funny how things work out. I told you about that dumb little crush and when you said you didn’t feel the same way it felt like the world fell apart on me.” Bertholdt took a drink of his wine and leaned over to rest his head on Reiner’s shoulder. “I was so upset and I went to Reiner for comfort. I never thought it would’ve led to marriage…” Bertholdt didn’t know that Porco was in love with him, so there was obviously no malice in his words. 

But Porco felt his heart be ripped out. Teenagers were stupid, that much was for sure. Bertholdt felt it was silly he had a crush on one of his good friends. Porco felt it was silly he was so unsure of his own feelings that it led to Bertholdt slipping away for good. 

After the reception, he made his way back to the hotel room with his brother. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder what Bertholdt was doing right then, but he realized Bertholdt and Reiner were probably enjoying _the wedding night_ and he pushed the thought out of his head. 

“Marcel? What’s wrong?” Marcel always showed his emotions more than Porco did. Porco took notice of the red-rimmed eyes on his brother and felt concern bubble inside him. Marcel shook his head and sat next to his brother. 

“I… don’t want to sound like a bastard.” Marcel starts, then wipes his eyes. Fresh tears drip out. Porco nods for him to continue, because he and Marcel are always completely honest with one another. “Today was so hard, Porco.” 

“Why?” Porco asks, even though it was hard for him too. Marcel shakes his head, but Porco prods and Marcel breaks down. 

“I’m in love with Reiner. And now he’s married to Bertholdt.” Porco’s heart broke for his brother, and he pulled Marcel into a hug and cried with him. Marcel’s tears match his own, and they take comfort in one another. 

Bertholdt lays in bed with his new husband and smiles, feeling Reiner running a tender thumb along his cheekbone. Reiner kisses him and laughs, then rests his forehead against Bertholdt’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Porco would be someone who would bottle up his feelings no matter how badly it hurt. Except in the case of Marcel. I actually planned a one-sided Marcel/Reiner fic to take place in canon universe but I haven't gotten around to it. ^^;
> 
> Thanks for the request! I'm going to try and get more written tonight and posted soon :)


End file.
